


Fate's Intervene

by EmpressOwl



Series: Fate Is A funny Thing. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, I dont know how to tag, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Nightmarish Dreams, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shoo shoo, The Ansgt Train, The Author Regrets Everything, This will be shit, Verbal Abuse, im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressOwl/pseuds/EmpressOwl
Summary: Sometimes, Fate can either be your friend or foe. Sometimes, all it takes is a small girl to fix things up. Sometimes, you need the little girl to sew everything back.





	Fate's Intervene

I always wanted to be in a book.

So, I can stay away from the horrible world.

So, I can save my sanity.

But that was wishful thinking, right?

Then why am I here.

Why am I in a place where everything is fiction and fake?

 Why am I even alive?

* * *

Let’s go back a few steps shall we, because I’m sure you’re confused. My name is Sage Vera. And I was the average introverted girl who had problems in a stupid thing called life. My life when I was growing up was good. I had wonderful parents and siblings.  Everything was just sunshine and everlasting rainbows. Can you taste the sarcasm, or should I continue? You can? Well then, lets start describing my life as it is. My life was a mix of madness and anxiety. For since I started 9th grade, my life was descending to madness. Dad was working himself to death to provide for a family of seven. Mom was yelling at everything and everyone. My siblings tasted the freedom, so they didn’t ever come back. And I, well…. I was forcing myself to endure this with the only thing I can think of, books. So, I drowned myself in books and read and read. Because of that, I became an antisocial mess and was very awkward to people. I got bullied and humiliated cause of that. Some jerks even teased me of the fact that my family fled my home country cause of the war happening there. But all in all, it was a better life than some people. (I think that anyway….). To cut to the chase my life was not that good but compared to others it was fine (if fine is defined as seriously getting verbally abused then yeah, it was much better…). Nothing juicy really happened after high school. Just went to college and grew into a fine, yet silent woman (well that’s what my darling mother said, if I what I learned from growing up Is to never listen to her lies). The only thing considerably interesting happened is when I died. I was only 20 in the time of my death. Still barely entered collage to begin with. I had the misfortune of dying in my sleep. Someone had snuck poison in my sandwich before I went to sleep. It was quick and painless. Thank god for small miracles. So, when I woke up, I found myself in… I can’t describe were I was. There was literary nothing there. All was black...and the only thing I had were my clothes, necklace and a small note. I looked at the note and read aloud

 “ ** _Welcome to limbo”_**

As soon as read the note aloud there was a loud popping noise. I turned around hoping someone was there. And there was. A tall, slender woman stood there. She had beautiful white hair that fell in waves and sharp icy blue eyes that looked like it could cut through your soul. She stood at a height of 6’4 ft. She is wearing a gorgeous blue and black striped dress that reached till her feet.

“Hello, there young mortal. I am Fate” the woman waved, her lips twisting into a smile. Proclaiming it as if something daily said. There was heavy tenseness after she said that. And I don’t know why but I lost it. Maybe it was the stress getting to me or something else, but I just started laughing so hard that tears almost escape my eyes. I choked from my laughter, hitting my chest lightly.  “What’s so funny?” ‘Fate’ glared at me thinking that I was laughing at her.

“My apologies but it’s not every day you get to die and then meet someone who is proclaiming that she is ‘Fate’”

“Will you should be honored to be in my presence, you incompetent incomplete swine” she bellowed, her lips fixed in a sneer. Her icy eyes hardening to mask all emotion.

I rose my eyebrow “Well, I’m so delighted that you came and honored me with your presence cause I’m apparently an incompetent incomplete swine” I fired back sarcastically, eyes narrowed, and lips pursed in a annoyance. A silence then fell upon us both, neither wanting to be the one breaking it first. I sighed and relaxed my tense shoulders. I looked at her. She seemed to have a war battling in her head. Deciding to show a little mercy, I broke the ice first.

“Now, can you please explain where the heck I am” I questioned her.

She eyed me before she huffed and answered “You’re in limbo. Its where you are sent if you are not placed in either heaven or hell.”

“So that means I’m not villainy enough and not goody-goody enough to go to either. Heh, seems alright to me” I joked. She rolled her eyes at me but the slight twitch at her lips betrayed her.

“So then” I asked her, narrowing my eyes at her.

“So, what”

“So, what do you want from me. You must want something from to come here. I mean, you could’ve just left me here without me knowing anything. In the long run it will not affect you. So, I ask again.  What you do want from me”

She stood there, mouth gaping for a moment before starting to smirk. An odd gleam had entered her eyes too. She started to cackle real loudly. I stared at her worrying for her sanity. She continued to laugh until it was a soft giggle.

“You’re as clever as your file says” she giggled. “To think you just concluded that from me being here. Well darling, to answer your question I am here to give you a deal.”

“And what’s the deal?” I queried at her. My curiosity taking over my better judgment.

“You are going to help fix a timeline “she answered simply.

“W-wait a minute here. You want me to fix a timeline” I clarified. Seeing as she nodded, I started freaking out. She wants me, ME, to fix a freaking timeline. Nope, nada, zilch, no.

“Yep” She grinned at me, popping the p, “I want you to fix it”

“Okay… just give me a few minutes to digest that “I sputtered to her, sitting down.  She stared at me, amusement clear as day in her eyes.

“Sure” she replied with a cocky smirk.

**Five minutes later.**

“Okay, I think I’m fine now” I hesitated to stand up. My mind boggling at the mere thought of me fixing a timeline.

“Good. Now then I am going say the terms of the agreement of the deal “she went.

“H-hey who said I’m agreeing with your deal” I yelped

“It’s either this or your stuck in limbo for eternity darling” she flatly said, picking at her nails.

“F-fine. Continue”

“Will, as you know. I am Fate which means I see all the multiverses fate. Every universe has different endings, different possibility’s, and I chose the best. And if there is no better ending or possibility’s, I weave one. But its not that easy. I must literally redo the whole universe to fix it. It costs a lot of power each time I am doing it. So, here’s where you come in. By standing you there I’m not losing a lot of my power and you’re making the best timeline for the universe. So, it’s a win-win for me. And here’s where the terms deal come in. You will not tell anyone about this deal, and you mustn’t say anything of future. You must be careful.” she explained for me.

I sat down feeling overwhelmed from all the information.

“S-so am supposed to be the hero in universe your choosing” I summarized what she said. I already feel the weight of the choices I am supposed to do. The deaths that I might cause. I suddenly feel wetness at my cheek. I wiped my eyes quickly. Fates eyes soften as she saw what I was doing.

“C-can I get something with me to the other universe. I swear it’s a small object” I mumbled.

“Fine. What’s the object?” she asked, stretching her hand to me

I give her the necklace I was wearing. “It’s was small birthday gift from my sister. It means the world to me”. She was still inspecting the necklace. She turned to and replied to me “Fine, you can take it with you.” I jumped up and beamed at her, happy that I’m bring the necklace with me.

“So, before I send you off. Your universe is Harry Potter” she winked at me, a smirk planted on her lips. She quickly snapped her fingers.

“WHATTTTTTT” I screamed at her before everything went black.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya...welcome i guess? This is something that passed my mind. So i thought, "why not write something for i?" So here i am.


End file.
